


Rampage

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, I tried very hard to keep this pg-13 but I don't think I succeeded XD, I wanted to stay true to Tamatoa's character though, Moana Holiday Exchange 2017, People Getting Eaten, Pre-Movie(s), Violence, sorry random island people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: With Maui out of the way Tamatoa has some fun on the surface





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!  
> ...  
> Sorta. Sorry I haven't been active you guys but I've been working overtime and have so much drama going on in my life right now I could probably write a successful soap opera based on it （´＿｀;）
> 
> Anywho this is my submission to the Moana Holiday Exchange! The prompt was Tamatoa on a rampage requested by SubukuNoJess on Tumblr. Hope I managed to deliver!

The tunnel was a bit too narrow for a crab of his size to comfortably move through but Tamatoa used his claws to dig into the rock, clearing away stone and rubble to give himself a bit more wiggle room as he climbed. The tunnel had started off wide enough but the farther he went the tighter it got.

It was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic or he'd never make it to the surface.

The thought of seeing the surface again after all these years filled him with a bittersweet feeling of nostalgia. After Maui had dumped him back into Lalotai like an unwanted pet he never thought he'd see it again. The demigod had made it very clear what he'd do if Tamatoa ever showed his face up there again after all.

Maui wasn’t around at the moment though.

It took a long time for word from above to reach Lalotai but when it did the Realm of Monsters was abuzz with the news that someone had taken Maui out. Apparently a demon had smacked his behind all the way across the sea after he'd stolen the Heart of Te Fiti. The pièce de résistance was that during the fight Maui had actually lost his hook. Tamatoa knew all too well what his hook meant to Maui and that without it he was practically powerless.

Tamatoa also knew an opportunity when it presented itself.

With Maui indisposed there was nothing stopping him from going up to the surface and taking the treasures the humans kept for themselves. The thought of terrorizing Maui's precious mortals and taking their treasure had excitement bubbling up in his chest and he eagerly set off for one of the hidden tunnels leading up to the surface.

He had to be almost there. The scent of fresh water and the local foliage permeated the tunnel, the ground turning from hard rock to loose sand as he clawed his way up. A feint light shone up ahead and after just a few more seconds he finally breached the surface, coming up into a large cavern. Shaking the dirt off himself as he climbed out he looked around the cave. There wasn't much to look at (it was a cave, duh) but there was more light up ahead. The light lead to the mouth of the cave which was overgrown with swinging vines. Pushing the vines aside Tamatoa had to squeeze his eyes shut as he was immediately blinded.

He'd forgotten how bright everything was up here.

After he'd let his eyes adjust he stared in awe at the green trees and the sandy shores and the glittering blue ocean stretching out in the distance.

It had been so long since he'd seen the ocean like this, instead of a great, dark barrier looming above.

He'd only been standing there for a few minutes drinking in the sights when his antennae picked up the sound of drums and singing from nearby. Turning in the direction of the sound Tamatoa saw smoke drifting up from a village down in a small valley, piquing his interest.

It sounded like they were having quite the lively celebration down there. Tamatoa grinned. Time to have some fun of his own.

As quietly as he could he crept down to the village, somehow managing to remain hidden despite his large size. He came right up to the edge of the village and looked at the humans gathered in a clearing in the center of the village, some beating on their drums and singing and dancing as others tended to large chunks of meat cooking over open fires.

No one was paying any attention to him at all and Tamatoa smirked, raising himself up to his full height so that he towered over the village.

"Such a grand welcoming feast you have set up for me." He said, his voice cutting through the sounds of the gathering. An abrupt quiet fell over the crowd and he leaned in closer, reveling in the looks of fear and shock on the mortals faces. "I can't wait to eat it."

The village immediately erupted into chaos.

Tamatoa laughed as he watched the humans scurry around in a frenzy to get away. Satisfied with the panic he'd created he ignored the humans for now and turned his attention to the huts surrounding the clearing instead. From what he knew of human villages the largest huts always had the best goodies and the one across the clearing looked especially large and fancy. Walking up to it, uncaring of the humans still running around beneath him, Tamatoa raised his claw and swung it into the wooden structure, shattering it with ease. There was a loud noise as the whole thing collapsed, a cloud of dust and bits of wood exploding outward. Lifting the thatched roof, which had remained mostly intact, off the destroyed hut he started picking through the wreckage in search of treasure.

He had already found several promising new pieces to add to his collection when he was interrupted by the sound of a battle cry. Swiveling his eyes around his gaze fell upon a small group of humans brandishing their weapons at him.

How cute. It seemed the humans had managed to gather up some 'warriors' to defend their miserable little village. Looking over their weapons Tamatoa quirked an eye and almost snorted. If they thought they were going to chase him off with spears and clubs they were sorely mistaken.

The humans attacked him but their spears just bounced off his tough hide while those brave enough to come near him beat uselessly at his legs with their clubs. Rolling his eyes Tamatoa flicked his leg, sending the mortals flying backwards. The humans remained back, looking reluctant to attempt to fight him off again.

How disappointing. Was this really all the human world had to offer nowada—

"Ouch." He said as something pricked him just beneath his eyestalk. Looking down he saw there was an arrow sticking out of his skin. He plucked the little arrow out, giving it a narrow eyed look. It was a just a tiny thing but the tip was very sharp.

An angry rumble grew in his throat.

If that had hit him any higher it could have poked his eye out!

Turning on the group of warriors Tamatoa spotted the archer at the back of the group. The human was frozen in place, arm still raised from when he'd fired the arrow with a look on his face that said he was seriously regretting that now. Before the archer could get the chance to escape Tamatoa snatched him up, bringing the human up to his face so he could have a closer look at him. 

Hm, a bit on the scrawny side but he'd do for a snack.

Lifting the struggling human higher Tamatoa opened his mouth, taking glee in the look of terror on the archer's face as he realized what was going to happen before he dropped the human in and swallowed him whole.

Tamatoa smacked his lips and grinned down at the remaining warriors who were all staring up at him in shock and horror.

"Who's next?"

Almost as one the warriors dropped their weapons and fled.

Tamatoa laughed evilly as he chased after them, barreling over everything in his path without a care in the world.

He hadn't had this much fun in _ages_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in months I was actually surprised I managed to get any writing done since I work 4 jobs and we're understaffed on 2 of those *grumble*  
> Don't know when I'll be returning to full time writing. Hopefully after the new year work won't be so busy anymore.
> 
> Hit me up! http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
